


Dreams

by Viky4



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, slash!
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viky4/pseuds/Viky4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid/Hotch egyperces</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

** **

Lassan sötétedett és nyugalom szállt a kertváros eldugott kis utcáira. A magasabb háztetőket még aranysárgán ragyogta be a lenyugvó nap utolsó sugara, míg az utca mélye lassan a sötétségbe fúlt.  
  
Reid a verandán ült, élvezve a nyugalmat és a békét, ami körbeölelte. Hosszú idő óta, most először volt ideje megállni és gondolkozni egy kicsit. Gondolkozni mindazon, ami az elmúlt pár évben történt mióta az FBI-hoz került. Annyi szörnyűséget látott, néha maga is csodálkozott rajta, hogyan bírja ki, de túlélte, minden egyes alkalommal.   
  
A múltkori ügyük viszont mély sebet ejtett a lelkén. Miatta kerültek bajba, mert megint megbukott a lövészvizsgán, fegyvertelen volt. A gyilkos ezt kihasználva ejtette túszul őt és Hotchot. Főnöke megütötte, megverte, megalázta. Tudta, hogy csak azért teszi, hogy elhitesse a férfival: az ő oldalán áll, és ezzel egérutat nyerjen, mégis nagyon fájt. Lelkileg sokkal jobban, mint testileg. Tisztelte Hotchot, felnézett rá, és igazából soha sem volt közömbös a számára. Persze erről soha senkinek sem beszélt, eltemette nagyon mélyre, és ez az érzés szinte soha sem tört a felszínre, csak néha, amikor Hotch a közelében volt, és a múltkori alkalommal, amikor lőni tanította.   
  
Bizsergető érzés járta át a testét, ahogy felidézte a férfi arcát, de, ahogy elkalandozott azonnal görcsbe rándult a gyomra. Nem helyes, hogy főnökéről fantáziál.   
  
Gondolataiból motorzúgás ébresztette fel. Egy fekete terepjáró parkolt le a ház előtt. Hunyorogva nézte az autót a félhomályban, majd látta, hogy valaki közelít. Ahogy közelebb ért Hotch alakja rajzolódott ki a sötétségből. Reid a kertkapuhoz sietett és beengedte a férfit.   
  
\- Hotch, te mit keresel itt? – nézett kérdőn a férfire.   
  
\- Beszélnünk kell – válaszolt, majd invitálás nélkül indult el a ház felé.   
  
Leült a verandán, ahol eddig Reid ücsörgött és várakozva tekintett rá. A fiú kis habozás után helyet foglalt mellette, miközben még mindig azon gondolkozott, hogy mit keres itt főnöke.   
  
A munkán kívül nem igazán tartották a kapcsolatot, néha összegyűlt a csapat és néhány ismerős, de akkor ott volt Hotch felesége is. Igazából soha sem kerültek közelebb egymáshoz, de Reid mindig azzal nyugtatta magát, hogy talán jobb is így.  
  
\- Reid. Azért jöttem, hogy bocsánatot kérjek a múltkori miatt – törte meg a csendet Hotch.   
  
\- Ugyan, azt tetted, amit kellett, nincs miért bocsánatot kérned – válaszolt Reid, de legbelül mégis jól estek neki a férfi szavai.   
  
\- Tudod, kicsit sem tartalak gyávának, nagyon fontos tagja vagy a csapatnak – folytatta.  
  
A fiú most már tényleg nem értette, hogy mi ez az egész, miért jött ide főnöke, és miért mondja most ezeket neki. A férfi felé fordul, és lágyan rámosolygott, majd felszisszent a mozdulattól. Még mindig sajgott mindene a múltkori eset óta. Az ajka felszakadt, az arca tele volt kék-zöld foltokkal. Hotch megbánóan nézett rá.   
  
\- Sajnálom Reid – suttogta és lágyan végigsimított a vállán, majd a szemébe nézett. Ahogy az aranybarna szempár visszatekintett rá megfagyott körülöttük a levegő. A fiú nyelt egyet és egész testében összerázkódott, ahogy próbálta visszatartani a feltörni készülő sóhajt.   
  
Hotch is érezte azt a különös szikrát közöttük. Ahogy Reidre pillantott valami megváltozott. Nagyon sok időt töltöttek együtt a munka miatt, minden nap látták egymást, de ez most más volt. Pár másodpercig mozdulni sem mert, majd egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve lágyan végigsimított Reid sebes ajkain. A fiú beleremegett az érintésbe, és most már utat engedett a sóhajnak. Mellkasa vadul emelkedett fel-alá, kapkodta a levegőt mégis úgy érezte, hogy megfullad. Mindent belengett Hotch csokis Axe illata, teljesen betöltötte a tüdejét, szinte fuldoklott, mégis jó érzés volt magába szívni.   
  
Elkerekedett szemekkel nézte, ahogy a férfi arca egyre közelebb kerül az övéhez. Ajkaikat csak pár centiméter választotta el, már az arcán érezte Hotch leheletét.  
  
Szinte zokogva nyögött fel, mikor ez a távolság megszűnt közöttük, a szíve hatalmasat dobbant, az érzelmek hullámokban törtek rá. Lassan lehunyta a szemét és utat engedett a könnyeinek. Hotch csókja olyan földöntúli érzés volt, mintha nem is lenne valóság, ami történik.   
  
Az első csók, csak egy pillanat volt, majd végtelennek tűnő másodpercek következtek, mire ajkaik ismét összetalálkoztak. Hotch beharapta a fiú alsó ajkát majd lassan végignyalt rajta. Reid úgy érezte forog vele a világ, a szédülettől a férfi karjaiba omlott, ő pedig szorosan ölelte magához. Áthevült testük összesimult, az ingen keresztül is érezték, a hőt, ami belőlük árad. Hotch, a hajába túrt, és ha lehet még közelebb húzta magához. Mindketten halkan sóhajtottak fel, mikor nyelvük összetalálkozott, először csak egy lágy érintéssel, majd egyre vadabb táncot járva egymással. Reid szinte elveszett a kábulatban, az érzelmei túlcsordultak, könnyekként végiggördülve az arcán. Egyszerűen nem hitte le, hogy ez valóban megtörténik…  
  
Ekkor hangos berregés zökkentette ki az élvezetből. Szinte fuldokolva nyúlt a hang irányába, hogy megszüntesse a fülsüketítő ricsajt.  
  
Az óra hajnali fél hatot mutatott. Reid megtörten bámulta a digitális számok fényét.  
  
\- Megint csak egy álom volt – suttogta maga elé és reszketve, könnyeivel küszködve próbálta visszarángatni magát a valóságba.

**~VÉGE~**


End file.
